


The vampire and the human

by just_sinning_on_the_internet



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BDSM, Bottom Frank Iero, Dom Gerard Way, Frerard, M/M, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Sub Frank Iero, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_sinning_on_the_internet/pseuds/just_sinning_on_the_internet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a vampire, Frank is his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard followed the boy home, staying hidden in the shadows, basically invisible. Frank had no idea about Gerard, he just thought he was paranoid, of course no one was following him. Frank reached his flat, hurrying in and locking the door behind him, breathing a sigh of relief as he placed his bag on the couch, before taking a seat. He grabbed some chips out of his bag, opening them as he turned on the TV and began watching a movie. Gerard was outside, waiting for the perfect moment to make a move on Frank, he’d been waiting for this moment for months, ever since he saw Frank, he knew he was the one, his soulmate. Every vampire had one, and he had finally found his, who, unfortunately, happened to be a human. That didn’t matter, soon as he bit Frank, the bond would be sealed and Frank would feel the pull of the bond, and wouldn’t be able to resist, he was obviously a sub, which made everything easier for Gerard. The moment had finally come, and Gerard opened the window, sneaking in and going to the living room, watching Frank without being seen. Gerard smirked, lunging at Frank and easily pinning him down, nuzzling the younger boys neck before biting it, feeling the bond grow stronger as Frank stopped struggling, small moans now coming from his mouth. Gerard eventually pulled away, licking the blood from around the wound, enjoying the taste more than anything before he pulled away completely, staring into Frank’s eyes, smirk still on his face. Frank was blushing madly, staring at Gerard with his mouth slightly open, “w-w-w-w-who a-a-are y-you?” he asked, obviously confused about why Gerard was here, and what the feelings he had for the strange boy were. Gerard decided to cut to the chase, seeing as they were already bonded, “I’m a vampire, you’re my soulmate, I’ve already bonded you and thats what the feelings are” Gerard shrugged, still on top of Frank.   
“O-oh” Frank stuttered, blushing even more, Gerard leant down, brushing noses with Frank before kissing him. Frank kissed back eagerly, craving as much contact with Gerard as he could get. Gerard pulled away first, Frank following him slightly and giving the older boy a disappointed look when he couldn’t get closer. “You’re really cute y'know sugar” Gerard smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard pulled Frank onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy in a possessive manner as he rested his head on Frank's shoulder, kissing his neck softly. "G-gee what're you doing?" Frank gasped, tilting his head to the side to give Gerard better access, Gerard smirked, Franks neck was one of his most sensitive places, and Gerard made sure to use that to his advantage at every chance he got. "I missed you while I was at work Frankie" Gerard whined, before biting down on Frank's neck and making him moan loudly, "G-G-Gee" Frank shifted around, causing Gerard to grip the younger boy's hips tightly, certainly leaving bruises, "Yes Frankie?" he pulled away, raising his eyebrows at Frank. 

"I-I-I u-um" Frank could only whimper now as Gerard palmed him through his jeans, making the older boy smirk widely as he went back to kissing Frank's neck, leaving a trail of hickeys as he went. Gerard slipped his hand into Franks jeans, raising his eyebrows slightly and chuckling, 'no underwear'. Frank bucked his hips up, trying to gain more friction from Gerard, the older boy smirked even more, wrapping his hand around Franks shaft and moving it up and down slowly, the quiet moans coming from Frank music to his ears. Frank shifted impatiently, whining as he pouted at Gerard, begging him to go faster with eye contact alone, Gerard almost growled, digging his nails into Frank's hips hard enough to draw blood, "Who's in charge here slut, you, or me?" he snarled in Frank's ear, causing the younger boy to shiver

"Y-y-y-y-you a-are" Frank whimpered, his chest heaving up and down as he panted, Gerard's hand going to slow to send him over the edge, but staying at an agonising speed that was driving him insane, "P-please G-G-Gerard" he begged, biting his lip as he leant back on Gerard, bucking his hips helplessly.

"Well, seeing as you asked sooo nicely" Gerard smirked, speeding up as he began biting Frank's neck again, the younger boy closed his eyes tightly, the taste of blood filling his mouth from how hard he was biting his lip. Frank shuddered, throwing his head back as he came in his jeans, Gerard helping him through his high before pulling his hand out and holding his fingers up to Franks mouth, raising an eyebrow expectantly, the younger boy smiled, still slightly dazed as he took Gerard's fingers into his mouth and sucking them clean, blushing from the proud look Gee gave him. "I love you Frankie"

"I love you too Gee"


End file.
